Remember the Day
by roseroro
Summary: Peut-être qu'il est fou. Peut-être que tout cela lui a volé sa santé mentale. Peu importe. Tout ce qu'il sait est qu'il vit pour le 25 décembre, le seul moment de l'année où il peut voir son bien-aimé décédé. Ils ont dit qu'il était schizophrène, que rien de tout cela n'était vrai, mais ils avaient tort. Ses yeux éclatants lui manquaient, tout simplement. Traduction.


**Ceci est la traduction de "Remember the Day" écrite par CaptainReina !**

**Avertissement: morts de personnages.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Docteur Zoe! Dieu soit loué!"

Hanji Zoe leva les sourcils à l'exclamation de soulagement et se dirigea vers le lieu d'agitation. Un médecin lui faisait signe de venir depuis l'encadrement d'une porte. Des cris y retentissaient, et Hanji ne put retenir un frisson en entendant ces pleurs désespérés. Son choc fut remplacé par de la colère en reconnaissant le numéro de la chambre, et une lueur d'hostilité apparut dans ses yeux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui faites?!"

Sans attendre pour une réponse, Hanji força le passage vers la pièce. La scène qui l'accueillit était terrible. Un homme de petite taille aux cheveux noir corbeau se faisait maîtriser par trois infirmières, dont une qui lui tenait le bras, une seringue à la main. Dans un cri de rage, Hanji arracha l'objet de la paume de la femme apeurée et faillit faire tomber les deux autres dans son mouvement. Le patient s'élança immédiatement vers son sauveur, et des exclamations résonnèrent dans la pièce, infirmières et autres médecins prêts à intervenir.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il s'agrippa à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, affolés, ses joues humides, pleines de larmes. Sa respiration était rapide et erratique alors qu'il tentait de formuler une phrase.

"H-Hanji –ils n-ne m'ont pas laissé –"

"Shhh, Levi," le rassura Hanji, ignorant vraisemblablement les ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, se contentant de soutenir le patient et de caresser ses cheveux. "Calme-toi. Respire profondément." Levi obéit, réussissant quelque peu à réguler sa respiration. "Maintenant dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, doucement et clairement."

"C-C'est mon anniversaire. Eren. Je voulais voir Eren. Ils ne veulent pas me laisser voir Eren, Hanji, ils ne me laissent pas –"

Il retomba presque dans son hystérie, et Hanji reprit rapidement ses consolations, serrant le patient dans ses bras et déposant un baiser sur son front. C'était si douloureux de le voir dans cet état. Son meilleur ami qui était autrefois si fort et impassible était maintenant la définition même du chaos, et ce depuis plusieurs années. Un jour, il avait eu une personnalité à toute épreuve, mais depuis le jour de son anniversaire, cinq ans auparavant…

_"Il était temps," s'exclama Levi quand son téléphone se mit à sonner, essayant de cacher son soulagement. "Je t'ai appelé quatre fois, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te prendre autant de temps?! Il fait un temps de merde dehors! Tu vas finir par me faire faire une crise cardiaque, espèce de morveux –"_

_"Levi Jaeger?"_

_Ce n'était pas la voix d'Eren. Levi rougit, content que personne ne soit là pour le voir. Il se racla la gorge. "… qui est-ce?"_

_"Si vous voulez connaître mon nom, je suis l'officier Nile Dawk," répondit l'homme à l'autre bout du fil._

_"Oh, non. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot a encore fait? Dites-moi qu'il a seulement perdu son téléphone, j'espère que ce gamin ne vous a pas posé de problèmes –"_

_"Monsieur Jaeger."_

_Levi se stoppa dans son élan. L'homme parlait d'une façon si solennelle. Il devint incroyablement inquiet, son poing se resserra sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise. "Que s'est-il passé, officier?"_

_"Je vous appelle parce que vous êtes la dernière personne à avoir appelé Eren Jaeger. Êtes-vous de sa famille?"_

_"C'est mon mari."_

_"Je vois. Je… Êtes-vous debout? Si c'est le cas, je vais vous demander de vous asseoir."_

_"Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe," s'exclama Levi, le coeur battant dans ses oreilles. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Eren était blessé ou avait fait quelque chose de stupide ou avait peut-être même disparu. Il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas quand le brun ne l'avait pas rappelé -_

_"Votre mari a eu un accident de voiture. Il est aux urgences à Stohess."_

_Tout s'arrêta, sauf la voix de Nile._

_"Quelqu'un a grillé un feu rouge et l'a percuté, puis s'est enfui. Un des témoins a noté la plaque et nous sommes en train de rechercher le coupable."_

_Seul le silence lui répondit._

_"M. Jaeger?"_

_"Que... dans quelle condition est-il?"_

_"Ils essaient de le garder en vie..."_

_L'officier continua à parler, mais Levi n'entendit rien d'autre. Il se précipitait vers la porte toujours en pyjama, enfreignant quelques règles de circulation sur le chemin vers les urgences. Il était près, tout près, et il devait voir son amant, sa précieuse moitié. Levi fit irruption dans le bâtiment, exigeant le numéro de chambre d'Eren, bousculant des gens hors de son chemin dans sa panique. Il était quasiment hystérique quand il tomba sur un médecin quittant la chambre vers laquelle il se dirigeait._

_"Eren -"_

_Le médecin lui offrit un regard de pitié, et Levi su alors que son monde ne serait plus jamais le même._

Hanji retint ses propres larmes, essuyant le visage de son meilleur ami en tentant de ne pas pleurer. "Tout va bien, petit gars, tu peux aller voir Eren."

Levi releva la tête, l'espoir luisant dans ses yeux ternes. "Je peux?"

"Est-ce que je te mentirais? Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti?"

Levi secoua la tête, choisissant d'enfoncer son visage sur son épaule plutôt que de répondre. Il reçut un sourire pour son action.

"Et si tu allais te changer pour aller le voir? Quelque chose de joli, il adorait te voir porter du rouge. Tu devrais faire ça."

Le corbeau se redressa sur des jambes tremblantes, suivi par sa vieille amie à qui il envoya un regard optimiste. "On peut acheter des fleurs sur le chemin?"

"Bien sûr. Comme d'habitude."

Levi hocha la tête, ne perdant pas une seconde maintenant qu'il était rassuré. Il fouilla son armoire, sûrement pour chercher la chemise suggérée par Hanji. Le médecin en question fit le tour des autres occupants de la pièce du regard, ses yeux luisant dangereusement.

"C'était l'idée de quel connard de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller?!" grogna-t-elle, empoignant la personne la plus proche et la secouant. "Qui a décidé que c'était une bonne idée de refuser quelque chose au seul patient avec lequel je vous ai tous dit de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit de la sorte?!" Le médecin en chef ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, relâchant sa prise sur l'infirmière. "Virés. Vous tous. Foutez le camp de mon hôpital! Tout de suite!"

Levi regarda par-dessus son épaule vers Hanji, tenant deux chemises et ignorant les gens s'échappant de sa chambre. "Rouge clair ou foncé?"

"Le foncé te va mieux," fut sa réponse, la colère se dissolvant jusqu'à disparaître. Elle avait mal pour Levi, bien plus enjoué que d'habitude ce jour de l'année, comparé à son néant de personnalité usuel.

"Je devrais prendre une douche? Je devrais prendre une douche."

"Levi, tu en as pris une ce matin."

"Je le sais, binoclarde. Mais je devrais en prendre une autre. Je ressemble à rien."

"On sera peut-être en retard si tu en prends une autre," signala Hanji avec un sourire amusé, regardant une expression horrifié tomber sur le visage de Levi.

"T'as raison!" Il se précipita à la salle de bain, et le son de l'eau se fit entendre. "Je vais juste me laver le visage alors. Ma cravate blanche ou une normale? Normale. Eren disait toujours que l'autre ressemblait à une serviette -"

"Il appréciera peut-être le sentiment."

"Tu as raison. Bordel, t'as toujours raison -"

Les grommellements de Levi diminuèrent pendant qu'il se frottait le visage. Hanji décida de lui choisir un pantalon noir, prenant également une paire de chaussures cirées et se dirigeant vers son armoire. Elle sortit un long morceau de tissu blanc du tiroir du haut et posa le tout sur le lit du patient. Levi sortit de la salle de bain en boutonnant sa chemise rouge.

Mince. Il était trop mince. Il ne mangeait pas, se dit Hanji. Quand avait-il mangé pour la dernière fois? Le besoin de lui en parler était fort, mais ça attendrait. Pas aujourd'hui.

Sans un mot, Levi enfila le pantalon et les chaussures. Il allait prendre le morceau de tissu quand une autre main le stoppa.

"Je peux?" demanda doucement Hanji, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Levi hocha la tête, remontant son col et restant immobile le temps que son amie le noue, admirant son travail avant de replier le col. "Voilà. Parfait. Tu as l'air absolument ridicule."

"La ferme. J'aime penser que j'ai l'air noble."

"Uh-huh. Noble." Hange leva les yeux au ciel, marchant vers la garde-robe pour en sortir une veste en cuir. Elle la lui tendit avec un regard significatif. "Tiens. Il fait froid."

Levi obéit et enfila la veste, sans que personne ne commente sur le propriétaire original du vêtement. Le petit homme ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, la voix tremblante quand il se remit à parler. "Allons-y."

Hanji glissa la main dans la sienne, et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait fait cinq ans auparavant, Levi ne protesta pas. Au contraire, il resserra sa prise alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir, les escaliers, et sortirent dans la neige à l'extérieur.

Hanji frissonna sous l'effet du froid, mais Levi ne semblait pas être affecté. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture en silence, et Hanji démarra le moteur sans un mot pour se diriger vers un fleuriste, le seul qui serait ouvert à Noël. Levi se précipita à l'intérieur dès que la voiture s'arrêta, et après le temps qu'il aurait fallu à Hanji pour sortir et le rejoindre, (ce qu'elle ne ferait pas, le choix des fleurs était très délicat et personnel pour Levi) il était de retour avec un assortiment de fleurs sauvages. La dernière fois avait été des jonquilles. Avant ça des roses, et ainsi de suite.

"Eren les aimait beaucoup, hm?" Hanji connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Il adorait me faire des couronnes de fleurs. J'ai toujours pensé que ça lui allait mieux, mais il les mettait chaque fois sur ma tête."

Hanji hocha la tête, et reprit la route sur quelques kilomètres avant de s'arrêter de nouveau. Les deux passagers fixaient l'imposante arche de pierre sur laquelle était inscrit Cimetière de Shiganshina. Hanji mit une main sur celle de Levi, la voix douce.

"Tu veux que je t'accompagne?"

Levi secoua la tête.

"Je peux y aller seul."

Les premières fois, le médecin ne l'avait pas laissé, mais depuis Levi avait prouvé qu'il ne s'échapperait pas. Hanji hocha lentement la tête et gara la voiture. "Si tu n'es pas de retour dans quelques heures, je viendrai te chercher."

Levi hocha la tête, sortant de la voiture. Il ne lança pas un autre regard à Hanji, ne lui rendit pas son signe en marchant entre les pierres tombales. C'était un rassemblement si grand, c'est ce que pensait toujours Levi, tellement de morts, tous disparus du monde, arrachés injustement aux mains de leurs êtres aimés, certains de ne plus jamais les voir. Il n'avait jamais imaginé devoir faire cela si jeune. Il était trop jeune pour ressembler à ça. Trente-quatre ans, mais il avait l'air beaucoup, beaucoup plus vieux, le fardeau de la vie lui pesant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse presque plus rester debout.

Il approcha enfin de la pierre qu'il cherchait, marquée d'une croix chrétienne et du nom de son bien-aimé, à côté de celles de ses parents. Celles portant les noms "Carla Jaeger" et "Grisha Jaeger" étaient plus vieilles et vétustes que la troisième, mais Levi ne manqua pas à s'incliner devant elles, parlant avec un grand respect.

"C'est un beau matin, monsieur et madame Jaeger. Ou plutôt, maman et papa, vous n'aimiez pas ma façon de vous aborder formellement... Joyeux Noël. J'espère ne pas vous déranger. J'aime vraiment votre fils, vous savez. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas."

Evidemment que ça ne les dérangeait pas. Il avait reçu leur bénédiction avant de demander Eren en mariage toutes ces années auparavant - ils étaient ravis de la nouvelle, pas moins.

Levi s'inclina de nouveau avant de s'approcher de la dernière tombe, celle pour laquelle ils était venu. Il posa doucement les fleurs, le bouquet créant un contraste marqué avec la couverture de neige immaculée sur le sol, avant de s'asseoir dans la neige en face de la pierre. Il ignora le froid traversant ses vêtements, resserrant inconsciemment la veste d'Eren sur lui-même. Sa respiration créait de la brume dans l'air glacé, et il ferma les yeux avant de parler.

"Joyeux Noël, mon amour..."

Il répétait ces mots à son amant décédé depuis des années maintenant, les premiers mots d'une longue conversation à venir. Une conversation qui, à un simple passant, semblerait n'être tenue que par une personne - ce qui avait été la raison de son admission à l'hôpital. Ils avaient tous dit qu'il hallucinait, mais Levi n'en pensait rien. Même s'il doutait de lui-même, attendant, les yeux clos, la voix qu'il attendait patiemment arriva.

"Joyeux Noël, mein Schatz."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il releva la tête, larmes menaçant de couler. Levi ne tenta pas de contact, mais il ne pouvait pas ôter son regard de la scène.

"Marguerites, cosmos! Des fleurs sauvages cette fois? Je les adore!"

"Je sais." Les yeux verts étaient également larmoyants, mais le brun translucide lui souriait tendrement, et c'était infectieux. "Tu me faisais toujours ces satanées couronnes." Levi fit une légère moue. "Je me plaignais toujours, mais..."

"Tu veux que j'en fasse une nouvelle?" proposa Eren. Levi écarquilla les yeux et secoua rapidement la tête.

"Non! Non. Enfin - oui, bien sûr que oui, mais non. Ça prend ton énergie, non? Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Par pitié, Eren, ne me laisse pas -"

"Levi." Eren interrompit ses divagations sur un ton doux. "Je peux le faire. Ça va. Continue à me parler, et je resterai."

Il commença à prendre les fleurs du bouquet, ses mains transparentes devenant plus solides, assez pour tenir les tiges et les nouer ensemble.

"Comment va Hanji?"

"Je l'ai presque fait pleurer ce matin. Je suis un ami merdique, comme d'habitude."

"Ne dis pas ça. Tu es un mari incroyable. Si tu arrives à me gérer moi et ma stupidité, alors tout ira bien avec Hanji."

"Non." Levi secoua la tête, regard fixé sur le sol. Il serra le poing et grinça des dents, sa colère envers lui-même menaçant de déborder. "Je... Je prends pas soin de moi comme vous le demandez tous les deux... Je n'arrive pas à manger, ça me rend malade, mais ça la contrarie. Hanji est de plus en plus stressée et dérangée par mon manque de sommeil. Je sais que je devrais faire mieux, mais… je suis loin d'être une bonne personne, Eren, comment tu peux m'aimer?"

"Arrête ça," dit Eren sévèrement. Il mit une main contre la joue de Levi, et le corbeau failli éclater en sanglots au contact. Il se laissa relaxer dans ce toucher, fermant les yeux alors que son amant parlait. "C'est vrai que ce que tu fais n'est pas bien, mais tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, Levi. Tu portes simplement un poids bien trop lourd pour toi seul." La voix d'Eren était douce, triste, et faisait se tordre le coeur de Levi. "On t'a forcé à être fort trop longtemps, mein Schatz. Hanji te pardonnera. Cette fois et toutes les autres."

"Tu crois?"

"Je le sais. Reste fort un petit peu plus longtemps."

"Mais Eren..." Levi ferma les poings. "Bordel, Eren, je peux pas! Je peux pas, c'est trop dur sans toi!" Il pouvait sentir les larmes qu'il avait peiné à retenir couler, tomber goutte à goutte sur la main posée sur son visage. "Cinq ans, Eren, j'ai fais mon mieux pour rester fort pendant cinq ans! Ils pensent que je suis fou! Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire que tu n'es pas réel, ils essaient de me convaincre que tu es dans ma tête... je sais que tu es réel... c'est la seule explication possible. Je peux te voir, t'entendre, te toucher..." Sa poitrine était douloureuse, son coeur battant, se coinçant dans sa gorge. "Je ne suis pas fou, je suis pas schizophrène... par pitié, Eren, dis-moi que je ne suis pas fou..."

"Tu n'es pas fou," lui dit doucement Eren. "Respire. Calme-toi. Inspire, expire." Levi obéit sans un mot, respirant profondément sous le regard de son bien-aimé, séchant ses larmes. "Bien, mein stark Schatz. Je t'aime tellement. Je suis si fier de toi. Tes larmes ne font que te rendre plus fort."

"Je ne peux plus le faire. Je suis trop fatigué. Tellement faible... Je ne suis plus l'homme que tu as épousé."

"Mais si," dit Eren fermement. Il reprit la couronne posée au sol, la plaçant soigneusement sur la tête du corbeau. "Je n'aurais jamais su aller aussi loin à ta place." Il lui sourit tendrement. "Tu as le droit d'être fatigué. Dors, Levi. Je te réveillerai quand il sera temps."

L'épuisement noya soudainement la silhouette frêle de Levi, et il se faufila jusqu'à l'arbre surmontant la tombe d'Eren. Il s'adossa contre le tronc dur et froid, ses yeux se fermant doucement. "Je ne veux pas dormir," murmura-t-il avec ses dernières forces. "Je veux être avec toi, Eren..."

"Je ne partirai pas," lui promis Eren. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son époux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Dors. Je te promets que tout ira bien."

Avant que Levi ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il sombrait. Ses lèvres et ses doigts étaient bleus, toute couleur avait quitté son visage. Le sourire d'Eren devint triste alors qu'il continuait à caresser les mèches soyeuses, murmurant dans le silence.

"Tu es parti avant ton temps… J'aurais voulu que tu aies une vie heureuse sans moi. Mais maintenant, ton voeu est exaucé."

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé, le premier depuis le matin de sa mort.

"Réveille-toi, Levi."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, et Eren l'aida à se relever, de la chaleur commençait de nouveau à l'envahir, chassant le froid de la neige. La couleur revint à son visage. Il semblait en bien meilleure santé, cernes disparues et visage plus rond, moins décharné. Cette fois, c'est Eren qui commença à pleurer, une larme solitaire débutant sa descente avant que ses yeux ne se transforment en cascades. Levi eut immédiatement l'air inquiet, s'affairant à essuyer les larmes et réalisant dans un choc qu'il pouvait en effet toucher Eren.

"Ne pleure pas," chuchota-t-il désespérément. Il détestait voir le visage d'Eren taché de larmes. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Eren, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas -"

"Tout va bien," lui dit Eren, portant un sourire radieux malgré ses joues humides. Il prit les mains de Levi dans les siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts. L'inquiétude de Levi s'intensifia quand il ne put dire si Eren riait ou pleurait. "Je suis heureux. C'est horrible que je sois heureux, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... c'est juste..." Il sécha ses larmes sur une manche, maîtrisant quelque peu son grand sourire lorsqu'il regarda son mari dans les yeux. "Tu n'as plus à rester seul, Levi."

"Tu veux dire-?"

"Oui. Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble."

Levi resta figé un instant, puis pris Eren dans ses bras, le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. "Cette fois, je ne laisserai personne t'enlever à moi, mon amour," jura-t-il.

Eren enroula ses bras autour de Levi en retour. "Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de ça. Tu as mérité ta paix, Levi."

...

Hanji se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en se frayant un chemin dans la neige, suivant les empreintes de pas. Elle avait attendu une heure de plus, mais après cela, son inquiétude n'avait fait que s'intensifier. Où était Levi? Il revenait toujours dans le laps de temps convenu.

Le soulagement envahit ses veines quand elle vit la silhouette recroquevillée au pied de l'arbre près de la tombe d'Eren. "Levi," soupira-t-elle, exaspérée, remarquant qu'il semblait être endormi. "Tu m'as presque fait faire une crise cardiaque..."

Mais en s'approchant, il semblait clairement y avoir quelque chose manquant à son visage. Le médecin tendit une main pour réveiller son meilleur ami, mais eut un mouvement de recul devant le froid mordant de sa peau.

Voilà ce qu'il manquait - la vie.

Prenant Levi dans ses bras, Hanji baissa la tête, faisant silencieusement son deuil.

"Je suis désolée..."


End file.
